Zon'Planos: Nero (Identity Month roleplay)
Zon‘Planos: NERO Roleplay “Welcome to Zon’Planos.” The leader greets as you step through the portal on to the streets of what seems to be a completely abandoned, but clean, city. The sky is cloudy but daytime shines through. The streets are spotless, but no cars drive by. The only cars seen are stationary and few. Not a shred of life can be seen. “You’re all free to explore the entire planet if you so desire, but do your best to keep the collateral damage to a minimum.” The Headmistress, and her council, walk onward towards a large city-hall seeming building, leaving you to explore the area. Welcome, Identity student. Please fill out the following information about yourself before you begin your adventure. Name: Appearance: Gender: Age: (optional) Story prior to arriving at the ID-Academy: Ah, I see you are talented in one of your trio-skills. which skill to excel at ~Density durability and defense ~Psyche speed of constructs and detail of constructs ~Output control over chaos energy and amount able to use TYPE You are the strongest in your density, but the weakest in your Psyche. ~Your Density level is 8: You are able to tank multiple (3) shotgun blasts without a scratch but anything larger will hurt you. ~Your Psyche level is 4: You are only able to make simple constructs such as a tube-arm-cannon, stretching, shrinking, or just general shapes. This has nothing to do with your actual intelligence. You are able to regenerate your Nanites at a rate of 7,500 per second, basically equaling regenerating 2-½ fingers in one second. For your total body to regenerate it would take roughly thirty seconds. ~Your Output level is 6: You can channel a somewhat above-average amount of chaos energy, with the largest amount able to be contained in your body being the same amount able to burn through ten feet of steel before your Nanites begin to break-down. TYPE You are the strongest in Psyche but the weakest in output. ~Your Density level is 6: You are able to tank a shotgun blast without a scratch but anything larger will hurt you. ~Your Psyche level is 8: You are able to make constructs in three different colors with up to three separate parts of the constructs. You can have multiple shapes for each construct. Your Nanites regenerate at a rate of 15,000 per second, basically equaling regenerating a hand per second. For your total body to regenerate it would take roughly 15 seconds. ~Your Output level is 4: You can channel a low amount of Chaos energy, able to contain the pressure of the energy able to break down one-foot of steel at a steady rate before they break down. TYPE You are the strongest in output, but weaker in other attributes ~Your Density level is 5: You are able to tank 2 shotgun blasts without a scratch but anything larger will hurt you. ~Your Psyche level is 5: You can make somewhat complex constructs with up to two separate parts, and multiple shapes in each construct. Your Nanites regenerate at a rate of 10,250 per second, basically equaling regenerating 1/3 of your hand per second. For your total body to regenerate it would take roughly 24 seconds. ~Your Output level is 8: You can manipulate your Chaos Energy at times to bend in mid-blast, and can burn through up to 15 feet of steel before damaging yourself. You can concentrate your energy and have more control over how much excess matter you carry when teleporting. (For instance a low Output Identity will teleport with the ground and grass coming with them, but an experienced Output and Psyche Identity can make sure only they teleport, and not anything they’re touching.) Your general level as a student is 6. “Nice to meet you “_______”. Once again, feel free to explore the planet. There will be a written test at the end of the day of what you have learned for extra credit scores. Don’t forget to enjoy yourself while here also.” (Post the filled sheet for the identity you make in the comments below) For more information go here Identity Guide START The guide walks off to follow the others. A ghostly whisper comes from behind you. A starter will be made for each character. Find the Header with your characters' name. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IS UP TO YOU Zahak Name: Zahak Appearance: He takes on the appearance of a male Plecostamus fish that is murky brown in terms of scale color with a faded green secondary color. Has an odd bulb like protusion on his forehead that can glow like a flashlight, rather runtish even by Mobian or Entity standard in terms of height and proportionally thin as well. Eye color is an algae green. Gender: Male Age: Close to Fifteen years of age (I assume that is the proper age for a student at least.) Bio: -I'll think of one at a later time.- Trio Skill: Psyche Type Zahak turned around quickly, twiddling his pointer fingers out of nervousness. For a moment, a white hand was seen, fading out of existence. As he was facing the highway out of the city, to his front was the highway, to his right was a park with a lake section, to his left were various stores with the hospital and theater, behind him was a sports stadium, and surrounding him was the market area. Zahak really wasnt sure what he wanted to do today, so he ended up walking along the shopping district; really just window shopping. Various Identities were rushing about the plaza, a few rushing into a bakery section. While the stores were filled with products, from clothes to sports equipment to food and so on, only the occasional Identity student seemed to be inside. Not a single native of whatever once populated this city. Zahak ended up walking towards one of the bakeries, wanting to get a cinnamon roll. (Quick question: does he look like an anthropomorphic mobian fish or a normal fish?) A white identity, female, with a brown and red swirl pattern for her body, was sitting on her stomach in front of a constructed conveyer belt, various dishes materializing out of her mouth and on to the belt. (Anthromorphic Mobian Fish, specifically a Placo fish.) Zahak approached the identity; rather shyly considering he doesnt get out much. She noticed his approach, waving a bit as she was otherwise preoccupied. "Nee' sothey?" she tried to ask. "H-hi... Y-you wouldn't happen to have any D-Dutch Letters would you..?" Zahak asked softly. "Huwuh?" She closed her mouth, sitting up as dough shot from her ears for a moment as her head vibrated briefly. "Dutch Letters? Oooo' is that a pastry?" Zahak nodded. "Y-yeah.. T-they're really g-good!" "Hm... well if there's a cook book I can probably make it. HEY GUYS! WHERE'S THE COOK BOOK!?" She called out. The other identities inside--faces stuffed or otherwise--began scouring the area. "So you can taste?" The cinnamon-striped identity asked Zahak. Zahak nodded. "Y-Yeah.." "That's great!" She clasped her hands together as an Identity handed over a cook book. "That's a rare skill to work on," she started going through the book for the recipe. Zahak rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. It took a moment before the identity girl got the process. "Alright, here we go," Her hand opened up into a small container, smoke coming out from it for a bit. Zahak took the container; opening the top and grabbing one of his Dutch Letters. The Identity girl retraced with a small wince at the action, slightly offended that he had just detached the front of her hand without asking. Regardless, the pastry was complete. Zahak noticed the wince and the fact that he did detatch the front of her hand; thus he assumed he might've committed some sort of social Faux Par. "O-oh... My bad, I-I haven't really been around other I-Identities before.." Her eyes widened with a brief flash of yellow; her hand beginning to reform. "Really? How long have you been at the school? You're new?" (Fair warning, sick so my replies will be slow.) "T-this is my first day.." Zahak answered; twiddling his fingers even more now. "Oh wow, so you got lucky," she noted. "Do you make many constructs?" Zahak nodded. "I'm a.. Psyche type.. At least that's what I have been told; don't really understand it all that much.." "Types?" She asked. "That must be a new thing. I'm an Origin Identity so I just appeared on a mobius one day. Are you an Origin Identity or an Offspring?" "Offspring.. The details regarding that are a bit fuzzy.." "Oh... so are you a hybrid? Who's your parents? You have a mom and a dad or just a mom?" Her eyes kept flickering yellow. "J-just a mom..." "That's nice. I think a lot of people here are Offsprings." "W-what is this place a-anyways..?" Zahak asked. "The store?" She asked, glancing about. "I think they called it 'Croissant Moon', like Crescent Moon, so it's a pun... or did you mean the city?" "B-both.." Zahak was new to the area afterall. "Well Croissant Moon for the store," She chuckled, "and for the city... I don't know what the city's called but the planet's called 'Nero' I think... or Zone Plants or something. I think one of the teachers would know, but I haven't seen them since we got dropped off." "T-thank you." Zahak nodded; offering her a dutch letter, mainly as some sort of apology for the earlier faux par he accidentally committed. She took it with a smile. "What's your name?" "Z-zahak, you..?" "Zetsi," she replied. "I popped up on a pretty peaceful zone and learned how to make food stuff so normally I sell like tons of stuff." "Ahhh, I grew up in a more urban setting.." "Did you have to hide your powers?" "Yeah." "Aw, that's too bad. You should come to my zone sometime. I rarely ever have to do any fighting so most people don't really mind." "S-sounds like fun.." Zahak chuckled. "Yep... so..." she glanced about, "um... Are you going to look around the city more?" Zahak nodded. "I-it was nice meeting you.." "Ditto," She replied with a nod. With that; Zahak set about wandering around the rest of the district. (Is he leaving the plaza or just the store?) (leaving the plaza.) (Much thanks) The rest of the city was open for exploration. Another whispering sound came from in front of him, some feet seen walking down the street. Confront the map for where you would like to go next. Zahak chose to go to the park; wanting to relax and possibly tinker with his powers to see his limits. The park was quite large, surrounded by the rest of the city. Some brick-walled restroom buildings could be seen in the distance, with the lake just some yards away. It was flat for the most part, with nearly a small forest made of all the trees it had. A small sand-pit was near the lake, with a swingset to the left. A frog-looking Identity--male--sat on a bench at the park, silent. He appeared to be the only o- oh wait no, there was a girl in a tree, camouflaged. Zahak shrugged; he didnt want to bother anyone, so he looked for a more secluded place before extending his nanites, trying to make a simple bladed construct. "Look out! Assassin!" The tree-hidden Identity leaped down at Zahak. He suddenly turned to face the tree hidden Identity, thrusting the bladed construct he made at the identity in an attempt to gore it in midair. The Identity stuck into the blade from her collar-bone section: her camouflage appearance fading out to a black scale design for the body under the white hoodie with jean shorts and striped leggings. Her hands were more like nubs. She grabbed hold of the blade, attempting to snap it off. Zahak slammed her down on the ground with his blade construct in an attempt to keep her pinned, he willed the nanite making up his other hand to restructure themselves into a cannon that he pointed at her head. "W-who are you..!?" He asked, charging up the cannon; the assassin might find it a tad hard to snap the blade; but seeing as Zahak was more focused on figuring out her identity she could probably use that to her advantage. The Identity slid over the blade, her nanites rubbing over him for a moment before fully reforming behind him. "You were gonna stab that guy on the bench! ... Right?" "No, I was going to look for a secluded place to make constructs..." Zahak mumbled. "... Oh... wait... really?" Her eyes flickered white for a second. "Oh... well... eh..." she shrunk slightly. "Well... good job." "S-so.. Who are you..?" Zahak asked, his constructs returning to their original shapes. "Peru," she answered. "... I haven't been there mind you, that's just the name I got." "I figured as much..." Zahak muttered, if he was being rude it was because Peru tried to attack him under the belief that he was some sort of assassin. "So... uh, what kind of constructs were you going to do?" She asked. "I'unno... I'm rather new to all of this stuff.." "To constructs?" She raised an- well, she didn't really have eyebrows. It was more like her eye just widened upward. "Y-yeah; I mean I've only made simplistic things.." "Like blades right?" Zahak nodded. "Alright well let's see how good you can do it." Zahak nodded, this time trying to configure his nanites to make a greatsword with a segmented blade that could also double as a mortar launcher.... So something actually kinda complex. Peru looked down the barrel. "What do you launch out of it?" (Would it be lore break-y if I were to have Zahak's cannon launch physical items like the junk jet/scrap launcher in fallout 3&4 respectively in exchange for him not being able to use chaos energy aside from what's essential?) (You can shoot nanite-created materials normally as an Identity, Chaos-Energy or otherwise.) "Sometimes my nanites, but most of the time I prefer to launch bits of scrap metal that aren't made from my nanites.." Zahak answered. "So... you stuff stuff in and," she scooped some dirt, trying to shove it into the barrel. "I fire it." Once enough dirt was in; he pointed the cannon at one of the trees and fired. The dirt splatted, partially denting the tree upon impact. "WOO!" Peru jumped before scooping up more. "What else can we put in?" "Anything that can fit." Zahak sweatdropped. "Can you make it bigger?" Zahak shrugged before trying to widen the barrel. She began rushing about before picking up a small tree, bringing it over. "Just stuff it inside and lets hope that it fires eh?" She stuffed the tree in and stepped back in preparation. Zahak pointed the cannon directly up at the sky, before firing. The tree nearly imploded immediately from being fired. Once in the sky, the leaves blasted out almost as if it were a firework, though the trunk was mostly just cracked. "WOOOO!!!" Peru hopped about excitedly. She pointed a finger at the tree, shooting it with bolts of energy to keep it in the air. Zahak couldn't help but chuckle; finding this to be quite fun. "Hm..." Peru formed some metallic discs, throwing them into the air. "How's your aim?" "Not sure.. I haven't really practiced with this sorta thing much so I doubt its any good.." "Well try shooting them!" Zahak nodded, waiting for Peru to launch the discs. (She threw them into the air X{D) (my bad XD) Zahak aimed and fired, missing the first few shots. "Hm, try it again." Zahak adjusted his aim, firing a few shots again; this time he actually managed to hit three of the discs. "See that was better," Peru praised. "Wanna shot more?" Zahak nodded. "Sure!" (Waitin' on ya with the GLORIOUS Apocalypse roleplay) Peru launched a few more, these one starting form legs like alien saucers. (I was the second to last edit trisell ^^;) Zahak aimed at these saucer like disc, taking his time before firing each shot. "What are you two doing?" The bench-sitting Identity asked, sitting up for the moment. "W-well.. S-she's helping me p-practice my aim.." "You can do that in the sports stadium," He suggested. "This is a nature spot. "We weren't told to go anywhere specific, and we can do whatever we feel like," Peru retorted. "I don't see any wildlife do you?" Dovi Name: Dovi Appearance: Has the appearance of an Anna's Hummingbird, but the colors are more closer to Pinks and reds instead of emerald green and Grey. His eyes are emerald green color as he has a slim figure and is quite short to fit the Hummingbird look. Gender: Male Age: Around sixteen years old (optional) Story prior to arriving at the ID-Academy: -will think of later- Trio Skill: Psyche Type '-(Insert response here)-' Dovi had one hand on his hip, having a slight grin. Identities had flooded the area... well considering there were only about two-hundred they had scattered out almost entirely by now, but a few were spotted here and there. As he was facing the highway out of the city, to his front was the highway, to his right was a park with a lake section, to his left were various stores with the hospital and theater, behind him was a sports stadium, and surrounding him was the market area. (See map for locations, or ask if you get lost) Dovi looks around, thinking. "Maybe the Park would be ideal, or possibly see some shops in the Market Area." He thought this over, then he made up his mind and head for the Park, possibly to find some references he may use for his ideas running though his head. The park was quite large, surrounded by the rest of the city. Some brick-walled restroom buildings could be seen in the distance, with the lake just some yards away. It was flat for the most part, with nearly a small forest made of all the trees it had. A small sand-pit was near the lake, with a swingset to the left. Ducks could be heard, regular ducks, quacking near the lake. One Identity stood in one of the trees: hooded in grey, though beginning to camouflage in the large plant. "Heh! Neat I say." He coos at a bit at the sight of the Regular Ducks, going next to the Swingset. He then took a stance and had put his hands in square while getting a better look around the area. "This might be an ideal place for practicing!" He beams with slight joy. "Ideal Setting for something art-related too!" "You're gonna draw something?" The Identity called down, a prop-like ear stretching down at attention. Dovi looks up at the Identity, grinning. "That's My Plan!" He beams with honest joy as he says that. (I keep not getting notified of this. I think whenever Saren edits, it cancels out the notification.) "Cool!" The Identity stretched down, rubberbanding to their regular shape. As the camo faded out, she had a black scale design for the body under the white hoodie with jean shorts and striped leggings. Her hands were more like nubs. "Do you need props or something?" He grins, thinking it over. "I haven't thought of Props yet, That sounds good to go with this setting." He nods, putting his hands on his hips. "Yea!" (Haha, Possibly XD ) "Okay, uh..." she glanced about. "I can probably turn into something, what would you need?" Dovi was thinking. "Mmmm, No need to worry about that too much." He smiles, walking to her. "It is still in thining phase, don't wanna rush it, right?" He chuckles happily. "Guess so," she replied quickly. A loud quack sounded from the lake, getting the brief attention from the girl. "That didn't sound happy..." Dovi blinks as he glance towards the lake, he had also noticed the sound. "That wasn't happy at all." "Hm..." she rushed toward the lake to investigate. Dovi followed after her to the Lake as well, wondering what might be wrong. Two Identities, one male and one female, looked curiously at the waters as a male Identity stood in the water itself: holding the limp body of a duck. "Are you crazy!?" The water-dipped Identity--Who just happened to be green and frog-looking--called up to the two. "They aren't exactly important," the standing male retorted, a rather thin Identity with a black face that tipped up into a smoke pattern: the rest of his body being a dark yellow. The female to his left took the form of a mobian gazelle with a pink vest. Dovi seen this, staring as he was clearly bother by this, very bothered by this more so than he should be. The water-sitting Identity looked over to Dovi and the white-hoodie Identity. "Are you here to kill ducks too like these monsters?" The others just rolled their eyes. "Why would I kill something that brings Life and Art to this Lake?" Dovi stated proudly. "I don't want to hurt ducks," Dovi's prop-acquaintance added. "You're all overreacting," The thin male rolled his eyes again. "These ducks aren't even real probably. Haven't any of you noticed? We're the only ones here. No natives or anything. It's like a ghost town." (Fair warning, sick so my replies will be slow.) ( It's Fine ^^ ) Dovi looks at the Thin Male. "I'm not bothered by it, but then again I am someone who makes Art." He shakes his head a bit. "Beside, it isn't too much like a Ghost town." He slightly mutters. "Whatever," He replied. "You didn't kill all the ducks, did you?" The white-hoodie girl asked. "They'd better have not," the water-sitting one growled, his eyes tinting to a dark red. "Terrifying," the gazelle-form Identity taunted. "Whatever, might as well go somewhere else," She and the thin Identity began walking off. Dovi walks over to the edge of the lake, watching the two walking off. "Jeez, remind me never to show artwork to them, ever." He glance to the White-hoodie girl and then at the Water-sitting one. He smiles happily. The white-hoodie girl smiled back, but the one in the water just grimaced, looking down at the duck again. He remained silent for a moment before asking "Wait, so you're an artist?" as if he was only just now catching on. He grins, his hands on his hips as Dovi nods. "That's Right! I'm an Artist!" "What do you draw?" He stepped out from the water with the duck. "I mostly do setting base drawings, but I can draw many things really." Dovi grins. "I was planning to draw the park and the Lake in my upcoming drawing!" "I was going to be a prop!" The white-hoodied girl informed. "Do you need anything else for it?" he asked. "Did we go over names yet?" The white-hoodie girl interrupted. "I don't think we did." Dovi chuckles. "Yea, we didn't go over names. Dovi is the name!" He grins widely. "I'm Peru," The white-hoodied one informed, "and I don't know why, I've never been to Peru." "Arksin," The green one titled. "So should we pose for the picture?" Dovi grins. "Well, It'll have to be at least natural; but I'm not against posing!" He gets ready for making some art. "I guess I'll just... stand here," Arksin walked over in front of some cat-tail plants with the duck. Peru planted herself into the ground, her neck extending up into a tree before she dislocated from the construct next to it in her regular form, smiling. Dovi smiles brightly before he starts sketching out the drawing while ensuring it looks just right. He nods once he finishes sketching and starts working paints, oil paints mainly. Peru tapped her foot a few times, tempted to look over ,but forced herself to wait patiently. Dovi finished up later, nodding as he smiles at his oil painting. "Done!" He grins happily. The two immediately walked over to observe the work. It was an oil painting of the Lake with the background of the park, and with the two in the picture seeming natural with the colors of the oil paints. Dovi grins brightly with a form of joy about his artwork. "Did you construct the oils and everything or did you bring it with you?" Arksin asked. "We should make copies," Peru noted. "I had to construct the oil paints mainly, I forgot to bring my set with me." Dovi gives a light chuckled, before looking to Peru. "Really Think so!?" He grins brightly. "Yeah, it looks pretty accurate," she nodded, a bright turquoise light forming at her eyes. "Do you ever s- ho- whoa!" Arksin nearly dropped the duck as it began to move. A small jolt, like static on a television, went off as the creature opened its eyes. Dovi grins at Peru before looking to Arksin to see the Duck moving. "Whoa! It was moving!" He grins brightly. "It's alive!" Peru noted. Arksin held the duck up as it began flapping before setting it down. The duck waddled off. "How... did... that..." "To be honest, I'm not sure..." Dovi watches the Duck waddling off. "Huh." "Did any of you ask why we were brought here for the field trip?" Arksin asked. "Well, to be fair, when I pop up; I couldn't really ask anyone till I met Peru, but otherwise..." Dovi just shrugs. "I just thought we were visiting some new culture," Peru added in. "I didn't really notice anything odd till no one but Identities were around and I don't think any of us are from here." "Yea, I got to agree, I don't think any of us are from here either." Dovi nods quietly, he started thinking about this. "It is odd..." "Do you think they killed all the people so we could come here?" Arksin asked. "That's morbid," Peru gave a half-disgusted look. "They probably just constructed this whole place... maybe if we explore we'll find something?" "You mean aside from ducks that come back from the dead." Dovi rubs the back of his head. "True, that is weird..." "Well do you want to explore?" Peru asked him. "I saw some others taking over some buildings that might have info." "Yea!" Dovi grins, picking up his painting. "Be nice to get some info about what might be going on!" "Cool, it's this way!" She hopped into the air, her feet opening up into small thrusters as she blasted off through the streets to the left. "whoa!" Dovi had a sweatdrop, before following after her as quickly as he could. "Can't we just teleport?" Arksin noted as he chased after as well. They passed some buildings, nearing the business district with many skyscrapers in the distance. "Might be easier." Dovi gives a light chuckled as he was chasing after Peru. They arrived at a tall office building from the looks of it. A logo that read "Red'ns" was seen atop the door. Peru reached for the handle, but a large foot kicking through the door, knocking her back. Dovi was alarmed by this. "Peru!" He goes to her, before looking to see who kicked through the door. Peru slid across the ground before standing back up. An identity in a black hoodie with purple eyes stepped out, folding her arms at them. "No entrance without membership." "Membership?" Arksin peered. "What like a club?" "Exactly," the Identity replied. "That's... uh... Just great?" Dovi shrugs, he didn't know what to do about this whole thing as he glance to Arksin before looking at Peru. "We kind of wanted to look around the building," Arksin noted. Peru just glared at the identity, eyes redenning with her hands going back and forth between blades and small finger-cannons. "Gotta be a member," The Identity replied immediately. "Okay, how do we become a member?" Arksin sighed. "You'll... um..." She paused, "I dunno, what would you suggest?" Dovi started thinking deeply. "Well... Mmm... Where would we register to be a member, let alone who would open such a place?" He looks at Peru and Arksin. "I mean, this 'Red'ns' membership I haven't heard of till, like, right now." "We didn't make the building," The Identity said. "We just found it and claimed it... Maybe if you got a cool construct from someone for us we could let you in." Dovi's eyes sparkled a bit. "Mm? Well, Depends on how you want this Cool Construct to look! " He looks to Arksin and Peru, grinning. Arksin looked mostly neutral on the matter, but Peru was gradually calming down. "We could use something great for fighting," The Identity categorized. "If you find something really complex like a three-pieced blade or a special gun-construct, that should work. Could be something different, but that's probably your best bet." Dovi nods, before looking at Arksin and Peru. "Well then, I guess we gotta look around if we want to get membership to get answers, eh?" He grins. "... I guess," Peru calmed. "We gotta find some others then." "Maybe there will be some more... fighting-oriented Identities at the stadium," Arksin brought up. "Hope they haven't destroyed it already. "Yeah, whatever, good luck," The Identity went back into the building, closing the door behind herself. "Yea, Let's hope it is in one piece when we get there, eh?" Dovi rubs the back of his head. "Yep!" Peru started rushing off before coming back. "Where IS the stadium?" "Follow me," Arksin began dashing through the streets. "So. Much. Running." Dovi shrugs and then runs after Arksin. "It's not like we get worn out," Peru noted alongside him. "... Wonder if people could..." "True." Dovi grins a bit once they get to the stadium. It was quite large, a massive circle with layered parking and long halls on the outside. The two Identities rushed through the front doors. Dovi does a lazy quick spin to try and admire the large structure before running in after the two. It wasn't long before two tall Identities holding bladed staffs moved in their way just before the entrance to the main court. "Access deni-" "Okay, no," Peru teleported behind the two, rushing further into the field. The two guards chased after her. Dovi stares with amaze look to his face. "wow! Well." He grins at Arksin. Arksin just shrugged. "Should we... yeah I- let's go," he ran after the three. Dovi follows after Arksin, grinning brightly. A few other Identities dropped down around them as Peru and the two guards started fighting. Arksin began forming out blades from under his arms, the edges glowing red. Dovi had a neverous grin, trying to think of something quickly and as fast since he was a Psyche type. (Do you want some examples of what he could make or do you think you have an idea of what you'll make?) (Bit idea would be nice, I was thinking a Shield, but some ideas thrown at me would work too ) (Alright. The description says " You are able to make constructs in three different colors with up to three separate parts of the constructs. " Basically that means that aside from the different colors, you can make constructs with three interconnected or connected parts. For instance, a ONE-part construct would just be a tube for the arm that shot energy. A TWO-part construct would be two cannons that could fire separately, and a THREE-part construct would be both of those in addition to an energy-tipped blade. In terms of a SHIELD, you can make it as complicated as having a fairly detailed shield, add an energy field in front of the shield, and add additional side-parts like a spinning blade around the edges of the shield.) (Ah, that gives me a lot of help ^^ ) Dovi open his eyes, holding his hands out as he then creates a shield with an energy field in front of it. (The more you know @_@) The Identities immediately struck down at his shield with expanded fists, only to bounce off from the energy field, flying backward. Arksin jumped on one of the guard Identities, stabbing into them with his blades. "Whoa!" Dovi grins brightly, keeping the shield up as he looks around to take in what Identities doing what. As Arksin fought against one of the Identities, and Peru against another, two more went toward Dovi just before a white-skinned Identity male with a yellow cape teleported in front of them. "HOLD ON!" He yelled out. Dovi had the shield in front of him, but he peaks over it to look at the Identity that teleported in front of the two. "?" The Identities stopped, all except for Arksin who continued stabbing until Peru waved her hand at him. The caped Identity looked over to Dovi and the others. "Okay, why's everyone fighting?" "Um... We charged in After being denied entrances...?" Dovi shrugs, giving a light grin. "Okay, why did you come here then? What did you want?" "We were interested in seeing if you guys had a Construst that was fighting-like so we can just hand it over to the guys at Red'n so we can be let into the building over there so we can get a look around. Thaaat's about it." Dovi grins slightly while rubbing the back of his head. "Hm... Well we could do some trades... but I think you'll have to win it. Yeah," he nodded, "yeah we'll do a little contest here. Alright, guys, back up!" The guarding Identities moved away as the caped one walked about in thought. "Okay...alright you three go on that side," He pointed to the north end of the circle. Dovi blinks, looking to Peru and Arksin before going over to the North end of the Circle, he was wondering what may happen in this... 'Contest' Peru and Arksin followed, though a tad cautiously. "Alright and you three, over there," The caped one directed. The others moved to the other side. "Alright now everyone choose ONE construct to battle with. The team to have all their constructs broken loses." Dovi blinks . "Well, I guess My shield will do for me." He refines the shield more with side blades. Arksin broke off his blades, replacing them with a new set. Peru formed charged gauntlets on her arms, expanding her hands with small cannons on the knuckles. The two guard Identities repaired their bladed staffs while the third formed five cannon pores over his arms. "Alright, three, two, one, GO!" The caped Identity flew up into the air, shooing out a beam of energy into the air to signify the battle started. Two of the opponents instantly teleported over to attack Dovi's team,but the caped Identity called out "Wait, no teleporting! We're not doing cat and mouse!" The two Identities groaned before teleporting back and RUNNING toward Dovi's group instead. Dovi sighs at the while no teleporting allowed, he then ready himself with his shield. "Whelp, here we go." One leaped to the air, jabbing his staff at Dovi's head while the other locked blades with Arksin. Peru charged toward the cannon-armed one, both firing at each other as they went. Dovi left his shield up, covering his head while having a slight angle to where the bladed sides, in a way, would 'parry' the Staff. Learning from the first blast, the Identity stretched his legs into the ground, burrowing them as he pressed the staff against the shield. The pressure from both ends caused sparks from the energy--like magnets pushing against each other until something gave. Dovi kept his shield up as much as he could, but he figure if the two of them keep at one, one of the, if not both, construct will be down. As the staff was less wide and dense comparatively, the grip around it was not strong enough, and it bounced back, leaving the Identity weaponless. To compensate, he swiped at Dovi's legs to distract him. A few shots came at Dovi from the cannon-arm-lined Identity. Peru was chasing after him as he neared the shield-using identity. Dovi at a sweatdrop as he then ducks quickly, just a hair missing being hit on the legs by the one identity as he goes to avoid the shots fired at him. The staffless Identity extended his arm to grab back his weapon but Peru had caught on to this, and was currently tearing into it. The Identity rushed over at her just as the cannon-armed Identity arrived in front of Dovi, charging a blast to hit his face. Dovi was wide eyes, but he quickly gotten onto his back, shield up to block the attack as he kicks out one of his legs to aim for the Cannon-wielding Identity's knee. The blast came down hard as the cannon-Identity fell forward, his head landing toward the shield. Dovi quickly turtles under the shield in hope the Cannon-identity just bounces off his shield. The Identity teleported aside before he could bounce, falling on his face to the ground instead. "Marksmin!" The caped Identity called out. "Yeah, sorry," The cannon Identity grumbled. "It's instinct, man!" "Well fix it." Marksmin looked over at Dovi, then sighed as he jumped to the shield, bouncing himself into the air. Dovi blinks, but then quickly moves out of the way since Marksmin had been bounced into the air; Dovi didn't want to be landed on again The Identity fired from above. One of Arksin's blades had been broken off by the second staff-wielding Identity. Dovi was running, His shield lifted up as he watches the fires shot- He was going to time it to try and bash one of the shoots back with his shield. Seeing as the firing was only harming himself at this point, the cannon-armed Identity rushed down, now going after Arksin who was already being pressured back toward a wall by the other Identity. Peru seemed occupied with the other staff-holding Identity, bashing at his head. Dovi nods to himself, now doing a dash with his shield; He was hoping he could at least Body Tackle, or really shield Tackle the Cannon-armed Identity before he gotten to Arksin. He collided with the cannon-arm Identity, leaving Arksin with only one other Identity to deal with. "STAB HIS CANNONS!" Arksin called over briefly while ducking a blow. Dovi nods, shifting so he could swing the bladed edge of his shield right onto the Cannon-arm Identity's Cannons. Two of the cannons shattered immediately, causing a small explosion sending them both across the floor. Three remained. A crack sound was heard from the other side of the stadium as Peru had broken the staff of her opponent. Dovi was sent flying, just now slowly down as he blinks. "Whoa... Whooa..." Arksin impaled his opponent, throwing him aside for a moment as he rushed over to Dovi. Peru charged at the cannon-armed Identity, slamming at first toward them. They swung out of the way, leading to the hit shaking the ground of the stadium. Dovi blinks, rubbing his head as he just held his shield- The small explosion having shaken him a bit. "Whooooa, wow." "Hey, come on," Arkin pulled him up. Dovi was pulled up, giving a light chuckle, balancing himself. "He-Hehe, sorry about that Arkin, got a bit blown away." He glance to Peru and the Cannon-Armed Identity. "Alright, Alright, I think I'm good." Arksin nodded before jumping at the cannon-armed Identity. The staff-weilding Identity jumped in, impaling Arksin and holding him up as the remaining cannons blasted him toward Dovi. Dovi huff, spreading his legs to balance his weight as he waits to catch Arksin, this was so Arksin didn't get hurt too much. The two toppled backward, the staff-wielding identity charging after them with Peru slamming the cannon-armed Identity into the floor. Dovi noticed the Staff-wielding Identity. "Here we go again." He gets Arksin off him, without shoving him. Dovi then stands up, his shield in front of him as he charges at the Staff-wielding Identity to counter the staff-wielder. The staff-wielder hooked the blade of his staff around the top of the shield, yanking back at it. Dovi yanked his shield just as the Staff-wielder yank. The blade of the staff cracked off, a spark of energy igniting the energy field on the shield into a burst. "Shoot, the enery field is a burst." Dovi mutters, but he looks at the Staff-wielder before going for a quick smack with his shield. "It's still working though!" The Identity staggered back just as Peru slammed down on him. Arksin stepped over, yanking the staff away, and cracking it in half. "That's game." "That's ga- Hey, that's my line," The caped Identity sighed and floated back down. "Alright, you won. So you wanted some construct designs?" "Oh, Something Complex like a three-pieced blade or a special gun-construct. Or that's what they said." Dovi smiles, blinking a bit as he then rubs the back of his head. "That shield thing was pretty good, sure you won't give them that?" He chuckled. "Alright well, we'll have to meet up in my Psyche Archive. You've done that before, right?" Dovi blinks, before tilting his head. "Nope, haven't done that yet." "Alright, you know how you have to process through making your constructs?" "Oh! Yea." Dovi grins. "The mindscape where you create that, you can store the idea in it too so you don't have to process reconstructing every part," He extended his arm out, a long spiraling tube coming out as different coverings and layers formed on it. "See this takes a while when you're just making the construct, but in the mindscape, you can save the construct," He extended his other arm as the construct formed again in a fraction of the speed. "All you have to do is activate it and your body does the rest." Dovi's eyes shine. "Oooh Wow!" This will help him a lot. "Yeah so, if you want a construct, you have to get it from my Psyche Archive. We join nanites--no not in a creepy way--and I let you in. Ready?" Dovi grins, nodding. "Ready!" He extended his hand further, his nanites separating out with a blue glow forming. Dovi extends his hand as his nanites separated out as well. He entered his mindscape. A white door was in front of him. Dovi was amazed, he reaches for the white door to open it. On the other side lay a long hallway with glass houses about. The sky was black. Dovi looks around. "Wow." He grins happily. "Alright, I'll need to find that Construct." The Caped Identity appeared in the mindscape as well. "Alright so a three-piece blade right?" Dovi looks at the Caped Identity, nodding. "Yea! Something like that!" He smiles. "Alright, let's...see..." The area rushed forward past them as they arrived at a line of floating construct designs. "Blades..." A line of constructs moved forward in front of them. "Here's one," He pulled out a glove with three moving blades on it. Each one expanded before firing out and retracting. "You think this would work?" "It looks like it'll work fine!" Dovi grins, nodding. "Alright," The construct stretched out before copying. He handed it over to Dovi. "Just bring this to yours and put it somewhere." Dovi nods. "Okay! Thanks" He grins as he takes the copy of the construct. The area shifted back to the door. Dovi smiles brightly as he leaves out the door. The connection broke and he found himself back in the real world. "Cool, now we can get into the building," Peru noted. Dovi nods to Peru as he stores both the information of his shield contrust and the Blade construst to his own Archive. "Sure can." "Can we just teleport back this time?" Arksin asked. "Uh, you can," Peru replied. "I'm gonna... not." "Whatever," Arksin teleported away. Dovi blinks. "Well, I guess we'll go then Peru?" He grins at Peru. She nodded. "Leeeeeee's go," She started running back. Dovi nods, Running after Peru as he smiles. It didn't take long to arrive back. The purple-eyed Identity was waiting for them with Arksin standing in wait as well. "Alright!" Dovi grins once him and Peru arrived. "... 'Alright' meaning you have the construct?" The Identity asked. Dovi nods as he grins brightly. "Yep!" "Alright, let's see it," She nodded. Lucky Dovi had the Construst in memory as he forms the Glove with the three moving blades.. "... That looks good," She nodded. "Toss it over." Dovi nods and toss it over to her. She looked it over, then injected her finger through it. A small blue light went through her arm for a moment. "Okay c'mon in," She walked inside. Dovi grins brightly as he looks at Arksin and Peru. "Alright!" The two dashed inside immediately. Once all of them were in, it looked to... HAVE been a business-oriented building. A lot of the cubicles and officer space had been shoved aside with Identities creating things together and writing up plans for some reason. "Why are we here again?" Arksin asked. "To Ask around, Question why we're here." Dovi looks at Arksin. "You're going to ask me?" The purple-eyed Identity asked. "We're finding out what this city is, why it's empty," Peru stepped in. "Look for files or something." Dovi nods. "Mhm" "... So... Look for files or something," She repeated. "Mm... Alright." Dovi smiles, nodding as he then looks around for some files. Most of the cubicles were shoved to the left to make room for all the activity being done by the other Identities. Cabinets were along with the cubicles. Dovi smiles as he goes to the Cuvicles to look at the Cabinets. "Mmm..." (He's looking through the cabinets I take it?) (I'll go and type that, yea XD ) Once Dovi stood in front of the Cabinets, he opens one Cabinet to look though it. (The most exciting of cabinet-opening! EXTREME!!!!111!) Most were accounting papers, labeled in order of category of date. As he went through them, however, one stood out without a date: a file titled "Nero's Drama". "Nero's Drama?" He took the file out to look it over. An entire play was in this cabinet. It went on for over ten pages, but in summary it told the tale of a demi-god. The demi-god arrived from the heavens in the field of a kingdom. He was feared and attacked, but far too powerful to be threatened. Once calm enough, the people asked what he had come to do. He answered "Nothing", so they asked further questions. "Who has sent you?" "Is this a warning?" "Are you a vengeful spirit sent to kill us?" They kept asking, but he simply said "No. I am without purpose, and because I am without purpose, I do not bring damnation upon you. I do not bring judgement. I have come to explore and discover who I wish to be." They were increasingly puzzled, but after showing some of the powers this demi-god possessed, he gained a massive following. Parades were in his honor, with people now harolding him as a divine protector. He denied these claims, but attended their parties. He ate their cakes, sipped their drinks, and socialized, but he did not bring any message of wisdom. He only wanted to live. He chose a simple life at first: developing a business through his powers. People became fearful of his powers again, thinking he was going to trick them with his business, as a snake with sweet honey words, but he never revealed a scheme. His business failed, however, and so he moved on. Wars waged, leaders rose and fell, but the demi-god remained impartial. He had grown loyal to the kingdom he arrived in, but kept his opinions small as he knew very well the power of his influence. People finally began to see him as a simple person who wanted nothing more than to be himself. Then war continued. The damage was worse than ever before. They begged him to act, and then attempted to force him. His livelihood was cut off, legal chains until he acted on their behalf. Knowing all too-well what would happen next, the demi-god acted. The enemy was destroyed. He gave the enemy's leader to the kingdom he lived in, but the people were not satisfied. ... The pages seemed to end there. It wasn't finished, but it just appeared incomplete. Dovi stares, then he tilts his head. "Huh... This is a whole play, It's an interesting one... I wonder why it wasn't finished..." "Find anything?" Peru called over from across the room. Dovi looks to Peru. "This here." He shows her the file. She skimmed over it. "Soooooooooooo a play? ... Is there an Opera House or something in the city? I saw a movie theater..." "Maybe the Theater might have something? I mean, it's the only thing that could work for a play... Something I guess." "Alright, we'll go there then." "Go where?" Arksin walked over. "We just got in here." Dovi looks at Arksin. "The Theater, I have a file with a play on it, no date." He blinks. "No date?" He looked over the cabinet. "No name on here..." He glanced at the title on the file. "Nero? Isn't that like the planet's name? Eh," He shrugged. "Okay, well let's go," He walked out. Dovi nods, following after Arksin as he smiles. Peru chased after, the purple-eyed Identity calling over "Wait that's all?" as they left. The theater was thankfully not claimed by anyone. Actually, no one else seemed to be around it. It was a large cement building with red lights lining each story of its walls: large doors at the front with a banner and title of "CINEMA" across in massive letters. It looked dark inside. Perhaps no one was inside of it either. Dovi blinks, glancing around. "It seems pretty empty." He peaks inside the Cinema at this point. Halls and snack stations were about. The doors were locked. "We could just break them open," Arksin noted. Dovi blinks, looking around. "We could..." He looks at the doors. "Mmm..." "... Okay you guys can 'mmm' some more, I'm just gonna," Peru formed a rectangular construct at the size of the doors before ramming the construct through, forcing it open. Arksin rolled his eyes at the comment. Dovi had a sweatdrop, rubbing the back of his head. "Haha..." He then peaks into the rooms. The halls were lit on one side, but not the other. Peru ran into the lit one immediately but Arksin went to the snack area. The first theater room to check through seemed entirely empty. No movie was playing. It was silent. Dovi rubs his chin a bit, but looks to the Non-lit side. Maybe there was a reason for it not being lit? He picked to go to the Non-lit Side to find some clues, possibly. A humming could be heard as he neared the room at the end of the hall. Dovi blinks, tilting his head as he then looks into the room with the humming noise. "Anyone here?" He softly spoke as he figure the humming might be a person. (I have heard legends of the creature known as preson X{D) The humming stopped immediately as a red and black lamp dropped to the ground some feet to his left. (Shows you my Typing skills XD ) Dovi flinched, but then he stares at the red and black lamp to his left. "...?" He tilts his head as he walks over to it. "Huh...?" He blinks as he glances around. The rest of the theater room appeared empty. The humming seemed to come from the lamp. "Well... Let's see." He picks up the lamp, checking it over. "Mmm... Should be able find a plug and plug it in, right?" He smiles. "I wonder if I can copy it to make a construst with better lighting..." "Please don't- I m-... uh," the lamp spoke. A groan sounded afterward. Dovi blinks. "Oh! Sorry." He set the Lamp down. "So... you're not one of the groupies are you?" the lamp asked. "Groupies? Me and my friends are just looking for Answers. So, what do you mean groupies?" Dovi asked, tilting his head. "The ones that, like... made their big 'You can't join our club' things," The lamp grew out, stretching upward as it turned into a hooded Identity. Her hood formed into more of a cloak, splitting open at the front just above the knees with red legs and black skin. A grey muzzle was seen under the hood, but no eyes. "... Hi?" Dovi smiles. "Hi! Yea, Me and my friends mess those kind of groups, but we're not the same as them." "That's good," She folded her arms. "They keep popping up everywhere and claiming spots. I wanted to go around the hospital, but they claimed that too, so I came here. I thought maybe if I hide they won't notice me exploring but since they're not here I guess that's okay," she then paused. "Wait... if you're not with them, why are you here? Just looking around?" "Looking for Clues, as I said before." Dovi smiles. "We're trying to figure out about this whole place, why we're here, so on." "Oh, I thought you just meant like-... never mind," She tapped her foot a bit. "Um... I haven't really ...ssssseen anything in here but maybe I could help. What got you to come here? Maybe there's a clue from that or whatever?" "Well, only thing I have is this Flie, that is like a play." Dovi shows her the flie. She looked it over a bit. "There might be more of these in the theater office," She then gasped. "Maybe there's a film version of this!" A small turquoise spark shot up from her arm. "Hey, Dovi!" Arksin called out as he opened the door. "We-" "Ipe!" The Identity quickly reverted to the lamp. Having easily noticed this, Arksin just kind of stood there, glancing at the morphing state. "Mm? Yea Arksin?" Dovi asked, smiling a bit. "What's... why did she..." He just shook his head a bit. "Any way, we found some snacks and the manager's office. Who's the lamp exactly?" "Someone that doesn't want to deal with any of those guys forcing membership stuff. So the Manager's Office, huh? Well, I might be able to find more stuff about this play there." "Is he one of your friends?" The lamp girl asked. "Yes, I'm with him," Arksin replied. "You can change back. The lamp girl hopped to the side, glancing up at Dovi for confirmation. Dovi grins brightly at her, nodding. "His with me!" "... Okay," she returned to her body form. "Office right? I can... look through here more I guess, and tell you if I find something." "Fine, great," Arksin sighed impatiently. "You're coming right, Dovi?" He started stepping out of the room. Dovi smiles. "Yea yea." He looks to the girl. "You know where to find me!" He then follows after Arksin. She nodded as they left. Arksin led Dovi into the office. Various cabinets were set about. "I looked through this half," he gestured to the right side of the room, "but nothing matches up with the play. Maybe there's a secret compartment or whatever, or it could be the other half. Anyway," he started opening cabinets. Dovi looked into the Cabinets as well to help quicken it before looking at anything else in the room. They didn't find anything till they arrived at the last cabinet. Strangely though, it wouldn't seem to open. Arksin started cutting at it, but it was sturdy. He tried pulling it, but it wouldn't budge. "That seems odd," a somewhat older male voice noted from behind them. Litha Name; Litha. (obviously) Appearance; A linx-like identity with greyish blue fur and white hair that is constantly flowing along her head. Age; 23 Bio; literately everything is found here Trio Skill; Psyche "Oh!" Litha gasped as she twisted around to find the source of the sound. A waving hand, pale, faded out as it waved to her before fading. This would not be a regular field trip. Exploring the city would hopefully provide answers as she explored further. At the moment, she was in the center of town square: surrounding this was the market area. "Hmm.." She murmured, tapping her chin thoughtfully, as she looked around. She then decided she was going to hunt for the shops. The plaza was probably the most populated area of the city, though only with Identities. No one else seemed to be here: no native people--mobians--in sight. Twenty-five or so Identities mostly rushed into a general store, some jewelry shops, video game stores, a fitness section, a candy shop, and a bakery where dough was starting to flood out the door. Undecided, Litha simply decided to 'cruse' around the shops to do some window shopping. She sashayed with purpose down the walk-way to see what else the market had in store. Some tech mall sections were also in the plaza, and eventually at the center-end of the hall stood a carousel with a food stand in front of it: a skylight far above. A few Identities were enjoying... tearing the horses off and modifying them into mobile transports. They rushed past Litha- well mostly rushed past. The poles in the horses were tearing at the ground as they went. After a few moments of silence, she simply uttered "..Fabulous." With stars in her eyes... Though they were there to begin with. "So much shopping could be achieved~" Litha chirped to no one in particular. Another ghostly whisper started as she got closer to the carousel itself. "Eh?" Her ears perked up, and she very cautiously walked across the floor. Until she was a mere foot away from the strange carousel. For a brief moment came a voice saying "You have to fight for us..." before it faded out. A boom sounded from far behind her. Litha almost jumped out of her heels. And she quickly turned to see the commotion. "Fight...?!" The Identities riding the horses were on the ground. The body of the horses had imploded. The Identities looked about in fright. She was just as scared as they were, and backed up closer to the carousel to hide behind.. Something! Anything?! There were over twenty shops to duck into, though most of the other Identities didn't appear spooked. The carousel didn't move or make another sound at the moment, but the two Identities immediately rushed over, zipping around it in investigation. "Ahem!" She said clearing her throat and straitening up. Litha was still mildly spooked by the implosion, but she pretended to be studying the carousel horse. With sudden 'great interest.' (One of the horses that exploded?) (Whatever was left of the carousel, she managed to move behind it.) (M'kay. Two of the horses separated from the carousel blew up, the carousel is fine) The ride appeared unmoving, with no sound until a large rippling banshee-like cackle sounded from right above it. Litha cringed and glanced up to find the source of that ugly racket. A faceless figure glanced down, his feet dangling a bit over the top of the ride's main cylinder he sat atop. He wore a light grey sweat-shirt, black sweat pants, and no shoes. A striped scarf--at the moment being green and turquoise--wrapped around his long neck. His long feet and even longer fingers twitched just slightly as he looked down toward her. "Quite the reaction!" He called down in a still humored, somewhat booming whispery voice.